A need exists for an externally testable connection that allows pressurization external of a conduit prior to inserting the conduit down a well, or into deep water. The pressurization allows for testing of the conduit to determine integrity between the connector and the conduit.
A further need exists for a testing system that is twice as fast as currently commercially available testing methods and systems.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.